Hectic Chatroom
by Sweet-Gala
Summary: Sonic decides to make his own chatroom and some other hedgehogs join in on the fun.


**In case you need help identifying the characters:**

**BlueBlur- Sonic**

**PinkRose- Amy**

**UltimateForm- Shadow**

**MeanGreen- Scourge**

**PsycheGlow- Silver**

**SolDarkLord- Mephiles**

* * *

><p>One day, Sonic decides to make his own chatroom.<p>

[Now entering BlueBlur]

BlueBlur: Cool, my own chatroom! Now I just wait until someone-

[Now entering PinkRose]

PinkRose: Hi Sonic! 3

BlueBlur: Huh? How do you know I'm Sonic?

PinkRose: I know you from a mile away! lol

BlueBlur: Oh, uh hey Amy.

PinkRose: So what have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you in a while.

BlueBlur: Ah…well…y'know-

[Now entering UltimateForm]

BlueBlur: Hello there Ultimate! Welcome to my chatroom!

UltimateForm: Ugh, to be honest I don't even know why I'm here.

PinkRose: Then leave. Me and Sonic were about to have a nice conversation before you came in.

UltimateForm: Sonic? Damn I knew I had a bad feeling about this.

BlueBlur: Haha, so it is Shadow! But please stay!

UltimateForm: Hmph, I don't have time for this hedgehog…

BlueBlur: But if you leave, I'll be stuck with Amy and-

PinkRose: And what's wrong with that huh!

BlueBlur: Wha-…uh nothing it's just…well

UltimateForm: Wait? Amy's here too? Never mind, I gotta see this.

PinkRose: So Shadow what have you been up to?

UltimateForm: Well I lost my damn emerald again, but this time I think someone stole it.

BlueBlur: Who do ya think did it?

[Now entering MeanGreen]

MeanGreen: Sup peeps, Scourge in the house!

PinkRose: Well you wasted no time introducing yourself…

MeanGreen: Just logging in to say I finally got my own laptop!

UltimateForm: What are people in your dimension too poor to afford one? Hahaha.

MeanGreen: You shut your trap loser!

BlueBlur: Of course you have to be the one to ruin my chatroom.

MeanGreen: This is your chat? No wonder it has so many losers.

PinkRose: No one wants you here anyway!

MeanGreen: Perfect, then I'm gonna stay just to get on everyone's nerves. Hahaha

PinkRose: Like a troll?

MeanGreen: A what?

[Now entering PsycheGlow]

PsycheGlow: Hello everyone. Nice chat you have here. Can I join?

MeanGreen: You already joined nimrod.

PsycheGlow: No need to be rude.

BlueBlur: Don't worry about him. That's just my wannabe-cool faker, Scourge.

PsycheGlow: Scourge? Then you must be Sonic. It's me Silver!

UltimateForm: I remember you. You're the whiny brat who's always shouting "The Iblis Trigger!"

PsycheGlow: But that was the past. I'm a lot better now.

UltimateForm: Yea, after I knocked some sense into your head.

BlueBlur: Oooohh, Shadow that's messed up.

MeanGreen: Buuuuurrrrn!

PinkRose: Leave him alone!

PsycheGlow: That's not fair, you cheated by using Chaos Control.

UltimateForm: That's what happens when you oppose me.

MeanGreen: I can oppose you all I want, Emo-hog.

UltimateForm: I don't care about you. You're a fake anyways.

MeanGreen: Your mom.

UltimateForm: I don't have a mom.

MeanGreen: Exactly.

UltimateForm: That doesn't make any sense.

BlueBlur: Alright, alright. Let's just all agree that you're both fakes, okay?

MeanGreen: No one asked you, blue.

[Now entering SolDarkLord]

SolDarkLord: Mwahaha, I have arrived mortals.

PsycheGlow: It's Mephiles!

SolDarkLord: What? I didn't even mention my name.

PsycheGlow: You sound evil. You gave yourself away.

SolDarkLord: I guess I'll have to work on that…

MeanGreen: Hey, hey! Who's the newbie?

SolDarkLord: I am Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark.

PinkRose: No really? Silver just said that!

MeanGreen: I meant WHO is he!

PinkRose: He's just an evil blob who copied Shadow's shadow and became a live shadow.

MeanGreen: Wha?

UltimateForm: I have my own evil clone.

MeanGreen: No way! Hey you Shadow clone!

SolDarkLord: It's Mephiles! Get it right or I'll destroy you from where I stand.

MeanGreen: Yea, yea Mephy. So anyways you and me should totally team up to kill Shadow and Sonic!

SolDarkLord: And why should I?

MeanGreen: Because I'm evil too!

SolDarkLord: I work alone.

MeanGreen: Aww, don't be like that…

PinkRose: You're an idiot Scourge. Why talk about how you're going to kill Sonic if this is HIS freaking chatroom?

MeanGreen: It's not like I'm being specific about the plan.

SolDarkLord: It doesn't matter since you're likely too weak to work with.

MeanGreen: What if I gave you a Chaos Emerald?

PsycheGlow: What! No you idiot! He'll destroy the whole universe!

SolDarkLord: Hmm…go on.

BlueBlur: Y'know Scourge, Mephiles will probably trick you like he did Silver.

MeanGreen: Please, no one can outsmart me!

BlueBlur: Oh really?

MeanGreen: Hell yea. Like how I broke into some sucker's house to get this emerald.

UltimateForm: What? Whose house was it?

MeanGreen: Psh, like I care. It had pictures of some blonde human girl in it I know that.

UltimateForm: So it was YOU!

MeanGreen: Huh?

UltimateForm: I've been looking for that damn thing all day! I'm going to KILL YOU!

MeanGreen: You gotta catch me first! Hahaha.

[UltimateForm has left the chatroom]

MeanGreen: Ah well. So like I was saying-

[MeanGreen has forcefully left the chatroom]

PinkRose: Finally!

BlueBlur: You get 'em Shadow!

PsycheGlow: Well now that he's finally gone, we can all have a nice chat.

SolDarkLord: But of course. A nice conversation about destruction and chaos.

PsycheGlow: Mephiles, you better not be planning anything.

SolDarkLord: Oh no. I've learned my lesson and have reformed. I'm just reminiscing about the good old days.

PinkRose: You? A good guy now? That's hard to believe! You killed Sonic for Pete's sake!

SolDarkLord: But at least he's better.

BlueBlur: I had to get stitches for that.

SolDarkLord: Liar! There was no blood!

BlueBlur: Well if you're so good now, what are you doing?

SolDarkLord: I'm working at a gas station. I must say that me and a gas station is a perfect match. Hehehe.

PinkRose: What's that suppose to mean?

SolDarkLord: Oh nothing at all. Nothing at all.

PsycheGlow: Hmm.

SolDarkLord: Well I have to go. My job starts today and I don't want to be late. I have a feeling it's going to be a blast.

[SolDarkLord has left the chatroom]

BlueBlur: Well I guess it's just us three now.

PinkRose: I don't see what's so exciting about working at a gas station. That Mephiles is a real weirdo.

PsycheGlow: OH NO! I HAVE TO STOP HIM!

PinkRose: Calm down Silver. All he's doing is pumping gas. What's the harm?

PsycheGlow: I know he's up to something! I gotta go guys.

[PsycheGlow has frantically left the chatroom]

BlueBlur: That kid…Well looks like it's just you and me again Amy.

PinkRose: OH MY GOD! THIS IS HORRIBLE!

BlueBlur: Uh…is that a bad thing now?

PinkRose: Not that. There was a huge explosion in town!

BlueBlur: Oh boy…I'm thinking Silver was right.

PinkRose: And you know what else? I think the blast is headed this way!

BlueBlur: What? Where are you right now?

PinkRose: I'm at-

[PinkRose has disconnected]

BlueBlur: Oh no. I don't even where the blast is. What if it-

[BlueBlur has disconnected]


End file.
